


Palestra di vita

by krystarka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: L’estate dopo il torneo Tremaghi, Harry si ritrova incastrato a Privet Drive.La morte di Cedric però non gli da pace e decide che non ha nessuna intenzione di affrontare di nuovo Voldemort, magari morendo nel tentativo, senza aver mai vissuto veramente.Questo, unito alla provvidenziale iscrizione alla palestra del quartiere, lo porteranno a conoscere meglio se stesso e certi lati del suo carattere, fino a trasformarlo in un ragazzo senza freni, disposto a tutto per cercare la sua soddisfazione.Con il tempo scoprirà che, molte delle persone che lo circondano, sono davvero diverse da quello che aveva immaginato, primo tra tutti il suo odiato professore di Pozioni.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Nuovi desideri

Harry era inquieto. Molte cose gli passavano per la testa e la maggior parte decisamente non erano piacevoli. Cedric era morto e lui era di nuovo a Privet Drive.  
Da quando era arrivato a casa dei suoi zii, il giorno prima, non era quasi mai uscito dalla sua camera anche se il caldo e la noia lo stavano uccidendo, al pari dell’inquietudine e dei continui mal di testa; di certo non aiutava il brutto sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, nel quale si trovava di nuovo nel cimitero disteso al fianco del corpo di Cedric.  
Si affacciò alla finestra per cercare una distrazione ma il quartiere era anonimo e, allo stesso tempo, perfetto come sempre.  
Sbuffò infastidito ma rimase a osservare la strada deserta. Erano le prime ore del pomeriggio e la canicola teneva la gente nell’ombra delle loro case, mentre onde di calore si alzavano dall’asfalto.  
Poi Harry sentì un vago rumore e osservò meglio in lontananza: qualcuno osava sfidare il caldo per fare jogging, evidentemente.  
Il corridore aveva un’andatura costante e cadenzata; Harry lo osservò percorrere la strada con occhi curiosi.  
Era un uomo a torso nudo, vestito di nient’altro che un paio di shorts bianchi sulla pelle nera come l’inchiostro.  
Harry sorrise al pensiero di zia Petunia che vedeva la scena e ne restava scandalizzata ma, subito dopo, si accorse che i suoi occhi correvano al petto dell’uomo che, anche da quella distanza, non poteva che definirsi scolpito. Notò le spalle ampie e muscolose e i bicipiti definiti.  
Lo osservò mentre passava sotto la sua finestra e poi ancora mentre continuava a correre: le gambe erano lunghe e muscolose e la schiena era non meno perfetta, vagamente luccicante di sudore sotto il sole estivo.  
Quando la figura scomparve in lontananza, Harry si accigliò.  
Fin dall’anno precedente gli era capitato, diverse volte, di accorgersi di cose che forse non avrebbe dovuto notare e si era ritrovato a cacciare dalla sua mente pensieri inconsueti e indesiderati.  
Adesso, annoiato e accaldato, si ritrovò ad esaminarli con maggiore attenzione.  
Gli piaceva Cho Chang, certo, ma era più una strana fantasia romantica che non reale desiderio per la ragazza o per il suo corpo.  
Sentiva lo stomaco stringersi, quando la guardava, ma il suo corpo non reagiva come avrebbe dovuto…   
Harry rifletté per un attimo se cacciare di nuovo quei pensieri in fondo alla sua mente ma, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe avuto solo l’immagine del corpo morto di Cedric a tenergli compagnia, così si aggrappò stretto a quei pensieri, temendo l’alternativa.  
La strada era di nuovo deserta e lui si buttò pesantemente sul letto, ancora riflettendo.  
Gli piacevano i ragazzi? Era questo?   
Harry non ne era sicuro, come non sapeva nemmeno se la cosa potesse essere normale.  
I suoi zii definivano anormali tanto i maghi quanto i gay, quindi quello non era un buon metro per giudicare la questione.  
Lui però non si era mai interessato della cosa e non aveva idea di quale fosse la posizione del mondo magico, in merito, sempre che tale posizione esistesse.  
Accantonò anche questo pensiero e tornò con la mente al corpo del corridore. Gli piaceva. Ora però doveva capire se gli piaceva perché avrebbe voluto avere un corpo simile o se gli piaceva come… come qualcosa da toccare.  
Immaginò le sue mani appoggiate sulla pelle sudata e tesa dell’uomo e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena, finendo per fermarsi nel suo stomaco, che ebbe un sussulto. Fu come una fitta e immediatamente la sua mente gli rimandò un’immagine precisa di quei muscoli duri e scolpiti; qualcosa tra le sue gambe si mosse con insistenza.  
Harry si era eccitato pensando al corpo del corridore. Al corpo di un uomo che nemmeno conosceva e che aveva visto per non più di una manciata di secondi.  
La sua mano scese deliberatamente ad accarezzare l’erezione nascente, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, e lui si lasciò andare a un gemito, subito soffocato.  
Il cuore prese a battergli all’impazzata e considerò le sue opzioni.  
Poteva alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia fredda o poteva masturbarsi. Era una cosa che non faceva spesso, quando si trovava nella casa dei suoi zii, sempre troppo intimorito dalla possibilità che qualcuno entrasse nella stanza a parte, ovviamente, nel cuore della notte. Ma anche di notte non succedeva spesso.  
Fino a quel momento però Harry si era limitato a masturbarsi per sfogare una voglia, non lo aveva mai davvero fatto pensando a qualcuno o a una situazione concreta.  
Ma quell’uomo… il suo corpo perfetto… e se lo avesse conosciuto? Se quell’uomo lo avesse toccato? Se fosse stata la mano di quell’uomo ad avvolgersi calda intorno al suo cazzo?  
Il giorno precedente zia Petunia non era mai entrata nella sua stanza e Harry si slacciò i pantaloni con forse fin troppo entusiasmo, rimanendo nudo dalla vita in giù.  
Osservò la sua erezione e, dopo un attimo d’indecisione, afferrò il lenzuolo coprendosi in modo da poter fingere di dormire, se avesse sentito dei passi sulle scale.  
Il lenzuolo aveva una sua frescura e la percepì sulla pelle surriscaldata per un breve momento, prima di circondarsi di nuovo il cazzo e cominciare a masturbarsi piano.  
La sua mente volava verso nuove e strane idee.  
Sapeva, con una buona approssimazione, cosa potevano fare due uomini insieme ma non aveva la minima idea se la cosa potesse essere davvero piacevole, o se a lui sarebbe piaciuta.  
Divaricò le gambe e sollevò il busto, spostando la mano dall’erezione al suo ano.  
Avrebbe dovuto provare?   
Con la punta del dito saggiò la resistenza dei suoi muscoli. Gli sembravano duri e impenetrabili così spinse con più forza.  
I muscoli cedettero alla pressione e la punta del suo dito fu dentro. Nessun dolore ma nemmeno nessun piacere.  
Harry estrasse il dito e se lo infilò in bocca, prima di tentare nuovamente.  
Questa volta premette senza esitazione e lo infilò fino alla seconda falange.  
Sentì qualcosa di strano, indefinibile, e la sua erezione ebbe un sussulto mentre la sua mente gli rimandava l’immagine delle mani scure dell’uomo: immaginò che fosse il muscoloso corridore a infilare quel dito nel suo ano. Gemette. Il pensiero era piacevole e la situazione eccitante. Il suo cuore correva incontro alle nuove sensazioni ma la sua volontà di analizzarle era, a questo punto, del tutto sparita.  
Il suo dito, nonostante lo avesse inumidito, era ancora troppo asciutto e la frizione non era del tutto piacevole.  
Lo tolse e riportò la mano sul suo cazzo, continuando a immaginare il corridore mentre si masturbava con maggiore urgenza, girandosi su un lato per buttare la faccia nel cuscino e nascondere i suoi gemiti sordi.  
A un certo punto la sua mente gli rimandò l’immagine di se stesso, nudo, in piedi e appoggiato in avanti, verso una parete, mentre dietro di lui il corridore lo guardava e si avvicinava.  
Bastò quello e la sua mano, dopo un paio di colpi piuttosto violenti, fu inondata dal suo seme.  
Gemette appena, restando immobile per qualche minuto mentre sentiva il liquido raffreddarsi sulla sua mano.  
Alla fine si costrinse a rimettersi seduto e, cercando di non sporcare le lenzuola, si pulì alla meglio con alcuni fazzoletti di carta.  
Dopo sospirò e decise che a quel punto sarebbe davvero stato meglio fare quella doccia.

Il mattino successivo, a colazione, Harry ricevette una notizia davvero inusuale.  
Suo cugino Dudley nell’ultimo anno era diventato ancora più grosso e questo, insieme alla dieta e a una buona palestra di boxe, lo aveva trasformato nel Campione di Pesi Medi Juniores Scolastici del Sud-est. La sorpresa, però, doveva ancora arrivare.  
Zia Petunia disse con voce squillante alla volta del figlio:  
“Diddino, la mamma ti ha trovato una bella palestra aperta tutta l’estate, dove potrai allenarti e mantenerti in forma!”  
Dudley lasciò cadere la fetta di pompelmo che aveva in mano e guardò la madre, per un attimo a bocca spalancata, prima di protestare vivamente:  
“Mamma! Non voglio andare in un’altra palestra! La mia solita va benissimo!”  
Zio Vernon intervenne prontamente a uno sguardo della moglie, segno che si erano accordati in anticipo:  
“Non puoi certo rimanere senza allenarti per tutta l’estate e la tua palestra adesso è chiusa! Questa sarà divertente e… verrà anche lui!” Disse indicando con un cenno infastidito in direzione di Harry: “Potrai usarlo come sparring partner!”  
Dudley, che aveva preso a evitare Harry come la peste, terrorizzato dalla possibilità che usasse la magia su di lui, chiuse la bocca di scatto e i suoi occhi si assottigliarono nell’enorme sforzo di pensare poi, dopo un tempo piuttosto lungo, gli rivolse uno sguardo astuto che non presagiva nulla di buono e disse solo:  
“Allora va bene.”  
Harry era ancora immobile ma avrebbe tanto voluto dire che a lui della palestra non importava niente e che non aveva nessuna voglia di fare da punching ball a suo cugino; parlare però sarebbe stato inutile, quindi tacque.

Quel pomeriggio zio Vernon accompagnò i ragazzi alla palestra a piedi poiché non era molto lontana, probabilmente pensando che a suo figlio un po’ di movimento in più avrebbe fatto indubbiamente bene.  
Sarebbe stata una passeggiata salutare anche per suo zio, meditò Harry mentre lo osservava sbuffare come un mantice e sudare copiosamente, sotto il sole cocente.  
La decantata palestra era solo a un paio d’isolati da Privet Drive ma, quando vi arrivarono, Harry era accaldato e ringraziò mentalmente per la frescura che provò entrando e per la presenza dell’aria condizionata.  
Al banco una signorina piuttosto giovane preparò i moduli d’iscrizione sia per Dudley sia per Harry e, storcendo un po’ il naso, zio Vernon pagò in contanti la quota per entrambi, anche se solo dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo di disapprovazione che sembrava voler dire che, se non fosse stato per Dudley, mai e poi mai avrebbe speso soldi per lui.  
Harry non commentò e si sistemò meglio sulle spalle lo zaino con i vestiti che zia Petunia aveva raccattato per lui.  
Ovviamente, come al solito, per questa nuova avventura Dudley aveva ricevuto un perfetto corredo da palestra all’ultima moda, mentre ad Harry erano arrivate un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di seconda mano un po’ troppo grandi e delle t-shirt informi, che la zia aveva tinto di un inguardabile grigio topo.

Dopo la registrazione la signorina al banco li indirizzò verso quello che, evidentemente, sarebbe stato il loro istruttore.   
Harry lo vide avvicinarsi e il suo stomaco si strinse in una morsa: era il corridore.   
Avvampò immediatamente al ricordo degli scabrosi pensieri che aveva fatto sull’uomo solo il giorno prima e si ritrovò a occhieggiare il fisico massiccio, avvolto in una canottiera che lasciava pochissimo spazio all’immaginazione.  
L’uomo si presentò prima a zio Vernon e, con voce dalle tonalità calde e pacate, disse il suo nome:  
“Sono Alan Jones, è un piacere!”  
Harry seguì affascinato la mano dell’uomo, che si sporgeva verso quella grassa e sudata di suo zio, e notò che le dita erano molto più grosse delle sue, cosa che immediatamente gli diede un guizzo alla bocca dello stomaco così strinse gli occhi per impedirsi di pensare ad altro, anche se qualcosa là sotto si era già mosso.  
Quando si ritrovò davanti alla mano dell’uomo la osservò per un attimo, confuso. Evidentemente doveva essersi perso parte della conversazione. Afferrò la mano automaticamente, cercando di sollevare gli occhi sulla faccia dell’uomo e di non pensare troppo alle sue dita.  
“Pia… piacere.” Disse impacciato, deglutendo sonoramente quando si rese conto che il volto dell’uomo era non meno piacevole di tutto il resto: pelle perfettamente rasata, anche la testa, labbra carnose e occhi di un caldo marrone con ciglia lunghissime.  
Harry sbatté gli occhi e si rese conto che la sua mano era stata abbandonata e che zio Vernon stava ancora parlando:  
“… d’altronde, se non riesce a cavare niente dal ragazzo, non me ne stupirei. Non ha certo la stoffa dello sportivo…”  
Harry avvampò, sentendosi sminuire così davanti a quell’uomo, ma non ribatté e si limitò a cercare qualcosa d’interessante da fissare, all’altezza del pavimento.

Una volta che zio Vernon se ne fu andato e che i ragazzi si furono cambiati, il signor Jones li divise immediatamente, affidando Dudley a un suo collega che lo portò nella zona riservata al pugilato, mentre a Harry fece segno di seguirlo verso una zona più tranquilla, di normale palestra.  
Si avvicinò a una delle macchine, che Harry non riconobbe assolutamente, e si sedette osservando Harry con intenzione:  
“Allora ragazzo, Harry, giusto?”  
Harry annuì appena e l’uomo continuò:  
“Mi sembra di capire che tu non sia qui esattamente di tua volontà. Come funziona?”  
Harry si guardò intorno e vide solo un altro ragazzo che si stava esercitando qualche macchina più in là, ignorandoli.  
“Mio cugino si deve allenare. Credo che i miei zii stiano provando a tenerlo impegnato anche durante l’estate.”.  
Il signor Jones lo osservò aggrottando la fronte e annuì:  
“Sì, questo è evidente. Ma tu? Tuo zio non sembra esattamente entusiasta di te. Sei uno che da problemi?”  
Harry si sentì invadere da una rabbia sorda e strinse i pugni, alzando contemporaneamente gli occhi a incrociare quelli dell’uomo. Era ingiusto che, ancora una volta, fosse bollato come un ragazzo problematico solo perché… perché…  
“Non darò nessun problema.” Disse forse un po’ troppo velocemente.  
Il signor Jones si corrucciò e poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
Harry sussultò e girò di scatto la testa, osservando quella mano… quella che lui aveva immaginato… scacciò l’immagine e riportò gli occhi sul viso dell’uomo che, non appena ebbe la sua attenzione, disse:  
“Bene. Adesso spiegami: t’interessa il pugilato?”  
Harry abbassò gli occhi. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rispondere di sì. Sapeva che era lì per quello: farsi riempire di pugni dal suo stupido cugino. Rivide il viso senza vita di Cedric e tutta quella situazione gli sembrò stupida.  
“No. Non m’interessa per niente ma mio zio mi ha portato per quello. Immagino di non avere molta scelta.”  
Il signor Jones tolse la mano e si raddrizzò:  
“C’è molta scelta, invece. Che cosa ne dici di un po’ di pesi? Magari metti su un po’ di muscoli e intanto ci pensi.”  
Harry scosse la testa:  
“Mio zio si aspetta che io faccia pugilato…”  
Il signor Jones assunse un tono che non ammetteva repliche:  
“Tuo zio non è il tuo allenatore. Io lo sono. E io dico che farai pesi. Niente guantoni per te, ragazzo!” Poi fece un gesto e richiamò l’attenzione del tipo che si stava allenando poco distante.  
“Hey Luke, vieni un attimo.”  
Il ragazzo abbandonò la sua postazione alla macchina e si avvicinò.  
Harry vide che aveva circa la sua età, o forse era un po’ più grande, ma mentre si avvicinava si accorse che la sua camminata sembrava leggermente strana.  
Una volta che fu a pochi passi da loro il signor Jones continuò:  
“Luke, lui è Harry. E’ nuovo.” Harry porse istintivamente la mano e il ragazzo la afferrò senza troppa forza, prima che il signor Jones continuasse:  
“Direi che il tuo programma di allenamenti andrà bene anche per lui. Che cosa ne dici di dargli una mano ad ambientarsi?”  
Il ragazzo, che era circa una spanna più alto di Harry, abbassò su di lui lucenti occhi azzurri e sorrise mostrando deliziose fossette:  
“Ma certo! Nessun problema Alan!”

Harry seguì il ragazzo mentre questi gli faceva vedere il piano di allenamenti, gli mostrava le macchine e come usarle. Una parte della testa di Harry seguiva le spiegazioni, mentre l’altra cercava di capire perché quel tipo gli sembrasse così strano, quasi alieno.  
Dopo circa cinque minuti decise che erano le sue movenze. I suoi gesti erano languidi e sembrava… troppo femminile.  
Decise di ignorare il fatto e cominciò a eseguire gli esercizi mentre il ragazzo lo osservava, appoggiato alla macchina vicina.  
“Allora Harry, non ti ho mai visto in giro. Ti sei trasferito da poco?”  
Harry, concentrato nell’eseguire correttamente i movimenti, rispose dopo un attimo:  
“Sono di qua. Abito a Privet Drive.”  
Il ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio, come se non lo ritenesse probabile e gli stesse intrinsecamente dando del bugiardo.  
“Non frequenti la scuola qui, però. Mi ricorderei di te.”  
Harry interruppe il movimento e ansando leggermente rispose:  
“Collegio. Resto qui solo durante l’estate, di solito.”  
Il ragazzo lo squadrò ancora poi scosse le spalle:  
“Terribile! Odierei davvero dover frequentare un collegio!” Disse con faccia schifata.  
“Non è male.” Rispose Harry scendendo dalla macchina e passando a quella successiva “Anzi, in realtà è fantastico.”  
Il ragazzo pareva sempre più dubbioso:  
“Contento tu.” E con quelle parole lo lasciò per tornare al suo allenamento.  
Harry eseguì tutti gli esercizi come da scheda, lanciando solo ogni tanto occhiate curiose a Luke.  
Anche se era distratto cercò di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo, una volta che zio Vernon avesse scoperto che non era stato ritenuto adatto per il pugilato. Probabilmente sarebbe stato immediatamente ritirato da quella palestra e, dopo, avrebbe potuto continuare la sua estate lontano da lì.  
Ebbe una fitta allo stomaco. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto non vedere di nuovo il signor Jones… di colpo girò gli occhi su Luke.  
Era gay. Harry ne era quasi certo. Aveva un modo di muoversi e di parlare che era decisamente troppo femminile, per un ragazzo.  
Prese in considerazione la cosa. Lui non si muoveva in modo strano eppure il giorno prima si era domandato, più che domandato in effetti, come sarebbe stato fare sesso con un uomo.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, perso in questi pensieri, quando un forte colpo da dietro lo riscosse.  
Si girò di scatto e vide che Dudley, sudato e ansante, era lì.  
“Quando papà saprà che non fai pugilato, ci sarà da divertirsi!” Disse con un ghigno niente affatto simpatico, prima di prendere Harry per un braccio e strattonarlo.  
“Avanti. Io ho finito. Andiamo.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e ripassò mentalmente la scheda di allenamento che gli era stata data. Aveva ancora tre serie di esercizi da finire.  
“Vai tu. Io non ho finito.” Poi, con una certa cattiveria, aggiunse: “O forse hai paura ad andare a casa da solo?”  
Dudley avvampò di rabbia e strattonò più forte il braccio di Harry, trascinandolo giù dal seggiolino della macchina su cui era seduto e facendolo quasi cadere a terra.  
“Ho detto andiamo!” Scandì Dudley con un tono notevolmente troppo acuto.  
Harry si raddrizzò e si girò verso il cugino con la seria intenzione di affrontarlo, una volta tanto.  
“Ci sono problemi qui, ragazzi?” Chiese la voce profonda del signor Jones, che si stava avvicinando.  
Dudley sorrise e si raddrizzò:  
“Harry non vuole venire a casa!” Disse con il suo miglior tono capriccioso.  
“Non ho finito!” Quasi ruggì Harry, cercando di trattenere la rabbia.  
Jones passò lo sguardo da uno all’altro:  
“Vai a cambiarti Dudley. Harry finirà qui e poi verrà a casa.” Il tono non ammetteva repliche ma Dudley indugiò un attimo, cercando un modo per continuare la discussione.  
“Vai, ho detto. Harry deve finire. Non si lasciano gli allenamenti a metà, in questa palestra.”  
Dudley quasi ringhiò ma alla fine si allontanò di malumore, mentre il signor Jones fissò Harry e disse:  
“Bene. Avanti. Finisci e poi vai a casa. Ci vediamo domani.” E gli girò le spalle.  
Harry lo osservò allontanarsi e, una volta ancora, notò che la sua schiena era ampia e il fondoschiena…  
“Sei amico di Dursley?” Chiese una voce cattiva vicino a lui.  
Harry si girò di scatto e si avvide che Luke era ancora lì.  
“E’ mio cugino e no, non siamo esattamente amici, come forse avrai notato.”  
Luke lo osservò in silenzio per un momento, prima di sorridere mostrando denti bianchissimi.  
“Bene. Tuo cugino è uno stronzo.”  
Harry per un attimo rimase senza parole.  
Era la prima volta che sentiva qualcuno parlare male di Dudley e si ritrovò a sorridere a sua volta.  
“Non lo devi dire a me.”  
Luke rispose con voce divertita:  
“Abiti con lui? Adesso capisco perché ti piace il collegio. Se dovessi vivere con un tale pezzo di merda, credo che anch’io preferirei un bel collegio lontano da qui!”  
“Già.” Harry adesso però era curioso e chiese: “Perché ti sta antipatico? Cioè, so che è uno stronzo ma… ti ha fatto qualcosa?”  
Il viso di Luke tornò serio e i capelli neri gli ricaddero appena sugli occhi. mentre annuiva.  
“Mi ha fatto qualcosa, dici? Vorrei sapere a chi non ha fatto qualcosa! Sono anni che terrorizza mezza scuola! Fin da quando se n’è andato quel suo cugino…” Luke si bloccò di scatto e osservò di nuovo Harry, prima di esclamare sorpreso: “Aspetta! Sei tu! Sei Harry Potter!”  
Harry lo guardò sorpreso, cercando di ricordare se lo conoscesse dal tempo delle scuole, prima di Hogwarts, ma Luke continuò:  
“Ma sì! Sei tu! E’ da quando non vieni più a scuola con noi, che tuo cugino si è messo a tormentare tutti gli altri! Quando eravamo piccoli se la prendeva solo con te!”  
Harry cominciava a seccarsi e gli piaceva poco il tono che stava prendendo quella conversazione.  
“Già.” Rispose laconico, dirigendosi verso la panca.  
Luke lo seguì continuando a parlare:  
“Be’, comunque è così. Dursley è uno stronzo. Tutta la scuola lo odia, anche se immagino che non tutti lo odino quanto me, certo…”  
Harry adesso s’incuriosì di nuovo:  
“Perché?” Chiese osservando il ragazzo che si era seduto di fianco a lui.  
“Ma dai! Come se non lo conoscessi! Tuo cugino è uno che se la prende soprattutto con quelli che non considera normali!” Disse Luke alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Ovviamente Harry queste cose le sapeva ma Luke non sembrava certo un mago, quindi non comprese subito perche Dudley dovesse avercela con lui. Poi, guardandolo mordersi un labbro, comprese all’improvviso e le parole gli uscirono d’istinto, senza pensare:  
“Ce l’ha con te perché sei gay?” Subito dopo, comprendendo che forse aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, arrossì e abbassò gli occhi.  
Luke ridacchiò appena:  
“Oh sì! Mi odia proprio!”  
Harry, sentendo dal tono di voce che il ragazzo non pareva essersi risentito per le sue parole, rialzò gli occhi e commentò partecipe:  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Oh, non è mica colpa tua! E poi io non sono il tipo che sa stare zitto… forse lo hai capito! Quando lo vedo avvicinarsi non riesco proprio a trattenermi dal fargli qualche battuta!”   
Harry lo guardò sconcertato, come se fosse un tipo alla Hagrid, che cercava istintivamente il pericolo. Luke se ne accorse e ridacchiò ancora:  
“Oh, non fare quella faccia! So come tenerlo a bada! Devo solo restare sempre in vista di qualche professore e non farmi trovare da solo! Quando l’ho visto arrivare, poco fa, mi sono subito spostato dove Alan potesse vedermi… la prudenza prima di tutto!”  
Harry era frastornato. Luke sembrava un fiume in piena di parole, come Hermione in certi momenti, e lui sperò solo che, proprio come succedeva per l’amica, bastasse lasciarlo parlare.  
“E tu? Perché vivi con lui? I tuoi dove sono?”  
Harry rispose tranquillo, passando all’ultimo esercizio:  
“Sono orfano.” Poi aggiunse rapido: “E’ successo molto tempo fa. Nemmeno me mi ricordo, i miei genitori.” Sperò che quella dichiarazione bastasse a fare in modo che Luke adesso non lo trattasse con compassione.  
Il ragazzo ciarliero, in effetti, non ne sembrò troppo turbato:  
“Be’, adesso si spiega. E a casa come fai? A evitarlo, intendo.”  
Harry sospirò pesantemente:  
“I miei zii pensano che sia meglio per lui frequentarmi il meno possibile, quindi ho un buon margine di manovra, anche se non sempre.”  
Luke si azzittì solo un istante:  
“Perché?”  
Harry rifletté sul modo migliore per rispondere a quella domanda:  
“Loro pensano che io non sia del tutto normale.” A queste parole Harry sentì gli occhi di Luke su di sé.  
“A me sembri normale, che cosa dovresti avere di strano?”  
La domanda della sua vita, in effetti, pensò Harry, poi rispose:  
“Chissà, magari anch’io sono gay.” Subito dopo Harry arrossì. Non sapeva perché aveva detto quella cosa. Soprattutto non sapeva perché l’aveva detta a un perfetto sconosciuto.  
Luke lo osservò attento, come cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro, poi scosse la testa e ridacchiò:  
“Sarebbe una gran fortuna, per me. Vesti da schifo ma sei carino!”  
Harry arrossì fin sopra le orecchie e Luke rise forte:  
“Sì. Timido e carino!”  
Harry non rispose e il ragazzo si allontanò velocemente.

Quella sera zio Vernon andò su tutte le furie, non appena seppe che Harry non avrebbe fatto pugilato e, dopo aver lanciato improperi alla volta del nipote spiegandogli, una volta di più, quanto fosse inadatto e anormale, dichiarò che il giorno dopo sarebbe andato a ritirarlo dalla palestra, senza altro indugio. Era stata una pessima idea fin dall’inizio, disse con uno sguardo cupo alla moglie, come a indicare che quella era stata farina del suo sacco.  
Harry, gli occhi fissi sul piatto, ascoltò con un orecchio solo perché aveva la testa impegnata a pensare ad altro.  
Ancora non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva detto a Luke. Lui non era gay. Allora perché lo aveva detto? Forse era stata solo una battuta, intesa a far mettere a proprio agio il ragazzo, dopo aver saputo che era una delle vittime di Dudley. Forse era stato un modo per rendersi simpatico.  
Era ancora sconvolto per quello che il ragazzo gli aveva risposto.   
Gli aveva detto che era carino… Harry analizzò meglio i suoi sentimenti, o almeno ci provò.  
Le urla di zio Vernon però lo distraevano e, subito dopo cena, salì in camera sua.  
In realtà era stato suo zio a dirgli di andarsene ma quell’ordine, per una volta, era perfettamente in linea con i suoi desideri.  
Una volta nella sua stanza si rese conto che non aveva proprio nulla da fare se non continuare a pensare, così si buttò sul letto, le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, e ripercorse la giornata.  
Ripensò attentamente a Luke.  
Era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse affatto un brutto ragazzo: era alto e snello, con un corpo ben proporzionato, capelli scuri e occhi chiari. Sembrava anche simpatico. Nessuno di quei tratti, però, risvegliava in Harry il minimo desiderio verso di lui. Il signor Jones invece…  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e cercò di capire la differenza. Erano entrambi uomini e, se lui era davvero gay, allora perché solo uno dei due gli sembrava dannatamente eccitante? Alla fine decise che, semplicemente, Luke non era il suo tipo. Dopotutto lui non trovava attraenti tutte le ragazze: Cho gli piaceva ma Hermione era sempre stata solo un’amica.  
Mentre pensava una fitta di improvvisa tristezza gli strinse lo stomaco. Quel giorno, per qualche tempo, si era quasi illuso che avrebbe potuto trovare qualcuno di simpatico anche lì, tra i babbani, ma il fatto che Luke lo trovasse carino avrebbe potuto rendere le cose difficili.  
Poi si ricordò all’improvviso che sarebbe stato ritirato dalla palestra con la stessa velocità con cui ci si era ritrovato catapultato e, con tutta probabilità, non avrebbe mai più rivisto il ragazzo… e nemmeno il signor Jones.  
Harry sospirò, sapendo benissimo che c’era davvero poco che lui potesse fare in merito e poi, dopo questa constatazione, decise che, poiché non avrebbe più visto il signor Jones… Alan… allora avrebbe potuto comunque indulgere in qualunque fantasia su di lui.  
Tutto sommato forse era meglio così. Sarebbe stato libero di immaginarlo, senza bisogno di incontrarlo ogni giorno.  
Harry trovò il ragionamento stranamente rinfrancante e poi era stanco, dopo quell’inusuale giornata in palestra, così pensò che masturbarsi gli avrebbe garantito un buon sonno. Magari addirittura un sonno libero da sogni.  
Ritornò con la mente all’incontro con Alan: da vicino l’uomo gli era sembrato davvero grosso. Certo, non come Hagrid, ovviamente, ma grosso e muscoloso come nessun altro che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Quando gli aveva stretto la mano Harry aveva guardato le sue dita, accorgendosi che erano più grosse e più spesse di quello che si era aspettato. Bastò quello per eccitarlo ma questa volta era sicuro di voler indagare meglio la cosa, così s’infilò un dito in bocca senza indugi e, mentre con una mano si circondava il cazzo, con il dito bagnato si mise a spingere sul suo ano.  
Lo sentì entrare e la sua immaginazione corse a rimandargli un rapido flash di come avrebbe potuto essere, se Alan fosse stato lì.  
Forse lo avrebbe afferrato con forza e, dopo aver spinto quelle grosse dita nel suo culo, lo avrebbe scopato.  
Scopato. Harry gemette mente il suo dito indagava, dentro e fuori.  
Era semi sdraiato, di schiena, ma la posizione era scomoda e lui si stava schiacciando le palle in maniera niente affatto divertente.  
Si mise su un fianco e si fece passare il braccio dietro alla schiena, tornando a cercare il suo ano. S’infilò il dito fin dove riusciva, muovendolo piano mentre con l’altra mano tornava a masturbarsi.  
Era… Merlino non era per niente male!   
Ritornò alla sua fantasia e s’immaginò Alan alle sue spalle, la sua pelle scura e bollente appoggiata contro la sua schiena, mentre gli infilava un dito nel culo e gli chiedeva se gli piaceva, con la sua voce bassa e perentoria.  
Gemette ancora e immaginò di sentire il cazzo dell’uomo, duro contro le sue natiche.  
Lo avrebbe scopato? Avrebbe tolto quel dito, che lo stava facendo impazzire, e lo avrebbe riempito con il suo cazzo? Oh sì! Lo avrebbe fatto! Avrebbe fatto mettere Harry carponi e poi gli avrebbe aperto le natiche con le sue mani forti e lo avrebbe impalato, con un grosso cazzo durissimo, mentre Harry avrebbe cominciato a gemere e gli avrebbe detto di continuare, di scoparlo ancora e ancora…  
Harry si vide mentalmente come un ragazzo magro e nervoso, sensuale anche. Si osservò con gli occhi di Alan, prono e voglioso, gemente e smanioso, mentre l’uomo lo scopava con forza, affondando in lui e alla fine venendogli dentro.  
Harry se ne sarebbe accorto? Lo avrebbe sentito gemere forte alle sue spalle? Oh sì, certo! Sarebbe stato aperto, divaricato e avrebbe sentito il seme di Alan schizzare dentro di lui. Gli sarebbe piaciuto, sarebbe venuto…

Il giorno dopo zio Vernon accompagnò di nuovo Dudley in palestra mentre Harry rimase a casa, annoiato, accaldato e senza proprio nulla da fare.  
Quando però vide suo zio tornare a piedi, lungo il vialetto, seppe subito che qualcosa doveva essere andato storto: la faccia e il collo dell’uomo erano di una sfumatura violetta che era impossibile fosse dovuta solo al caldo.  
Appena la porta dell’ingresso si fu chiusa, Harry sentì lo zio urlare un poderoso: “Ragazzo!”   
Ben poco allegro, visto l’umore dello zio, si accinse a scendere di sotto, a passo lento come quello di un condannato.  
Non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere successo e in realtà nemmeno gli importava, ma sapeva che era meglio affrontare subito suo zio, prima che le cose peggiorassero.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a scendere gli ultimi gradini, che zio Vernon cominciò a urlare:  
“Prendi la tua roba e vai in palestra! Subito!”  
Harry aprì la bocca, in preda allo stupore, ma la richiuse di colpo:  
“Come? Non mi avevi ritirato?”  
Zio Vernon lo guardò rabbioso e fece un mezzo passo avanti, incombendo su di lui:  
“Non rimborsano le quote già pagate!” Disse guardandolo come se, ovviamente, la colpa fosse solo sua, poi continuò: “Non accetto di aver speso dei soldi per niente, quindi tu, adesso, prendi la tua roba e vai dritto filato in quella palestra e lo farai tutti i giorni! Mi hai capito?”  
Harry aveva capito. Annuì e si avviò a prendere lo zaino, per poi uscire da casa velocemente.  
Appena fu fuori dalla vista delle finestre del numero quattro meditò se poteva andare altrove, invece che in palestra. Il pensiero di incontrare il signor Jones, dopo il modo in cui aveva usato l’immagine dell’uomo nella sua mente, la notte prima, lo fece avvampare. E poi c’era Luke, che lo trovava carino… la situazione si prospettava imbarazzante e niente affatto piacevole. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente fermarsi lungo la strada, deviare, andare al parco e rimanere seduto su una panchina fino a sera. Dudley avrebbe detto a suo padre che Harry non era in palestra, naturalmente. Zio Vernon si sarebbe infuriato e il giorno successivo lo avrebbe accompagnato di persona, rendendo lo scenario ancora più imbarazzante. Il signor Jones avrebbe visti confermati i suoi sospetti sul fatto che Harry fosse un tipo che dava problemi…  
Sospirò e continuò sulla strada verso la palestra ma, davanti all’ingresso, cercò di pensare alle lezioni del professor Rüf, per distrarsi ed evitare di arrossire nel caso avesse incrociato il signor Jones.  
Entrò e, dopo un rapido saluto alla ragazza al bancone, filò dritto negli spogliatoi.  
Quando ne uscì, indossando i suoi tristi vestiti grigi, si avvide che nella zona dei macchinari c’erano diverse persone, tra le quali anche Luke.  
Sorrise, anche se forse sembrò impacciato, e salutò il ragazzo con un cenno che si augurò essere piuttosto banale, prima di fermarsi alla prima macchina e regolare i pesi.  
Harry si mise a eseguire l’esercizio, che prevedeva di abbassare una sbarra davanti a sé, e intanto si accorse che Luke, sebbene avesse risposto al suo cenno di saluto, era rimasto a chiacchierare con un paio di ragazze, poco più in là.  
Harry si rilassò e cominciò a seguire la sua tabella di allenamento.  
Dopo soli venti minuti vide Dudley passare, diretto agli spogliatoi. Il cugino gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida ma evitò di avvicinarsi, forse perché quel giorno la zona era piuttosto affollata.  
Harry ringraziò Merlino per l’inaspettata fortuna e continuò l’allenamento come se nulla fosse.  
Non lo infastidivano gli esercizi e non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po’ di movimento. Certo, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito poter giocare a Quidditch se avesse avuto scelta ma, visto che così non era, valutò che almeno sarebbe tornato a scuola un po’ più in forma del solito e magari, il primo giorno di allenamenti della squadra di Grifondoro, sarebbe stato meno massacrante del solito.  
Il Quidditch gli riportò alla mente Cedric e subito i suoi pensieri si fecero cupi. Perse la cognizione del tempo per un po’, finché non sentì vicina la voce di Luke:  
“Sei l’uomo del momento, Harry!” Disse allegro.  
Harry lo osservò interrogativo, senza dire niente, ma Luke continuò come se lui avesse chiesto:  
“Tuo zio è venuto prima e ha dato spettacolo! E’ stato così maleducato e scortese che Alan si è arrabbiato di brutto! Gli si è piazzato davanti e per un attimo ho pensato che gli avrebbe tirato un pugno! Invece gli ha solo detto che, se non ti avesse visto qui entro mezz’ora, avrebbe chiamato i servizi sociali. Tuo zio è corso fuori, tutto rosso come se stesse per venirgli un colpo!”  
Harry cercò di metabolizzare il discorso ma non ne vide il senso:  
“I servizi sociali? Perché?” Chiese incerto.  
Luke lo osservò in maniera strana poi, esitante, rispose in tono più basso, quasi in un sussurro:  
“Be’ insomma… tuo cugino è un bullo e a me, ieri, potrebbe essermi scappato detto qualcosa con Alan… e tu, non prenderla male ma non sembri esattamente felice di stare dai tuoi zii…”  
Harry si bloccò e lo osservò a occhi sgranati:  
“Aspetta, cosa?”  
Adesso il ragazzo sembrava vagamente imbarazzato:  
“Non penso che ti picchino o altro… però insomma… potrebbe essere. Tuo cugino e tuo zio non sembrano proprio delle brave persone e…”  
Harry rispose forse un po’ troppo in fretta:  
“Nessuno mi picchia!” Poi dopo un attimo di esitazione aggiunse: “Magari a Dudley piacerebbe provarci ma di solito non succede… e mio zio urla e strepita ma… nessuno mi picchia!”  
Luke si strinse nelle spalle:  
“Come vuoi tu. Però la minaccia ha funzionato e se Alan non ti vedrà tutti i giorni, credo che vorrà sapere esattamente il perché…”  
Harry avrebbe voluto mettersi a urlare per la frustrazione.  
Adesso il signor Jones avrebbe pensato che lui era solo un ragazzino maltrattato o qualcosa del genere. L’orgoglio di Harry rialzò la testa di scatto: era Harry Potter, aveva affrontato draghi, pericoli di ogni tipo, il Signore Oscuro in persona… e nessuno, in quel posto, ne sapeva proprio un bel niente.   
Sospirò e si costrinse a parlare in tono normale:  
“Credo andrà bene. Non mi dispiace avere una scusa per uscire un po’ di casa, in fondo.”  
Luke sorrise e tornò a essere ciarliero come il giorno precedente:  
“Perché? Di solito come le passi le vacanze? Non dirmi che sei il tipico sgobbone che non fa che studiare!”  
Harry pensò ai compiti, abbandonati in fondo al suo baule, e sentì una minuscola fitta di rimorso.  
“Non direi, no. Non sono esattamente uno studente modello. La mia amica Hermione lo è. Anzi, immagino che dovrei scriverle, per farmi aiutare con i compiti…”  
Luke fece un sorriso furbo:  
“Amica dici? Non è che magari ieri mi hai preso in giro e questa Hermione è la tua ragazza?”  
Harry quasi scoppiò a ridere:  
“Non direi proprio! Al mio migliore amico, Ron, darebbe un colpo se pensasse che è così!”  
Luke chiese senza pudore:  
“Quindi hai molti amici, in collegio?”  
“Non direi molti. Solo loro due, in effetti. Non che io non vada d’accordo anche con altri ma… davvero amici, solo loro.”  
“Due più di me, quindi.” Disse sorridendo ma con una punta di amarezza nella voce.  
Harry rimase interdetto solo per un secondo:  
“Adesso sei tu che mi prendi in giro. Sembri simpatico e non credo sia possibile che tu non abbia nessun buon amico!”  
Luke lo guardò in maniera strana poi chiese, a bruciapelo:  
“I tuoi amici lo sanno che sei gay?”  
Harry trasecolò. Non era nemmeno certo di esserlo davvero, dopotutto gli piaceva Cho…   
“N… no.” Poi dopo un attimo aggiunse: “Ma non credo gli importerebbe.”  
Il viso sorridente di Luke divenne di colpo duro e spigoloso mentre le fossette sparivano dalla sua faccia.  
“Il tuo amico comincerebbe a evitarti perché si sentirebbe in imbarazzo, vicino a te. Penserebbe che magari tu lo vedi in un certo modo e non gli piacerebbe. La tua amica invece ti direbbe che va bene ma poi comincerebbe a trattarti come se anche tu fossi una ragazza, come se ti interessassero cose da ragazze che a te proprio non interessano e, anche se cercassi di spiegarglielo, non capirebbe. Non davvero.” Luke abbassò gli occhi al pavimento poi disse piano: “Mi sa che la verità è che anche tu, non hai amici.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto negare, spiegare che nel suo mondo le cose non andavano così, ma la verità era che non lo sapeva mentre Luke sembrava parlarne come di qualcosa che a lui era già successa; Harry sentì una fitta allo stomaco così forte che avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere.  
Deglutì a vuoto, poi parlò con voce piana, che sembrò falsa alle sue stesse orecchie:  
“Loro sono davvero miei amici. Insieme abbiamo affrontato cose…” Harry strinse gli occhi e rivide davanti a sé il grosso cane a tre teste, il professor Lupin che diventava un lupo mannaro, il gigantesco Aragog… dopo un attimo riaprì gli occhi e continuò con voce ferma: “Dico davvero. Ci sono state situazioni peggiori, che non dover discutere delle mie preferenze sessuali.”  
Luke lo guardò negli occhi e Harry vi lesse incredulità:  
“Se lo dici tu…”

Quando Harry arrivò negli spogliatoi, Luke aveva finito di rivestirsi. Harry aveva fatto in modo di rallentare i suoi esercizi, sperando che il ragazzo lo precedesse per evitare altre scene imbarazzanti.  
Mentre era rimasto solo, però, aveva ripensato ancora a tutta la conversazione e così, roso dalla curiosità, chiese:  
“Senti Luke, posso domandarti una cosa?”  
Il ragazzo assentì, mentre finiva di allacciarsi le scarpe:  
“Dimmi.” Rispose laconico.  
Harry tergiversò un attimo:  
“Tu vieni qua tutti i giorni, giusto? Stai sempre qui… intendo che resti anche dopo che hai finito…”  
Luke lo interruppe e riversò il suo solito fiume di parole:  
“Oh, a casa mia non c’è nessuno. I miei hanno divorziato lo scorso anno. Mio padre è scappato con una che potrebbe essere mia sorella maggiore, ma non di molto, e mia madre lavora tanto, perché mio padre pare essersi un po’ scordato, che dovrebbe mandare gli alimenti. Così sto qui un sacco di tempo. Ad Alan non da fastidio e ci sono tante persone interessanti…”  
Harry lo interruppe:  
“Sì, ecco, quello che volevo chiederti è questo: perché il signor Jones se l’è presa con zio Vernon? Voglio dire, so che mio zio è maleducato e tutto il resto, però non è che fossero affari suoi…”  
Luke sorrise radioso:  
“Alan è fatto così! Lui si preoccupa delle persone.” Poi gli fece l’occhiolino e sorrise furbo: “O magari è perché gli piaci!”  
Harry si rabbuiò di colpo, irritandosi senza motivo:  
“Già, certo. Perché sono così carino, giusto?” Rispose piccato e Luke si raddrizzò sulla panca, su cui era ancora seduto, per osservarlo meglio prima di mettersi a ridacchiare:  
“Ma non mi dire! Ti piace Alan!”  
Harry si chinò di colpo sul suo zaino, cercando una salvietta e nascondendo la faccia che era arrossita di colpo.  
“Non dire stupidaggini. Mi è solo sembrato strano, che uno sconosciuto si preoccupasse di cosa succede a casa dei miei zii.”  
Luke aspettò che Harry si rialzasse e poi sogghignò:  
“Sì, ti piace! Sei davvero un tipo trasparente, Harry! Mi sa che non sei mica tanto bravo con i segreti, eh?”  
Harry per un attimo pensò che il ragazzo, in fondo, non fosse così simpatico come gli era sembrato, anzi, era addirittura irritante, quasi quanto Malfoy.  
“Scommetto dieci sterline che ci ho preso!” Continuò Luke, ignorando bellamente lo sguardo cupo di Harry.  
“Non ci hai preso e comunque non ho dieci sterline da scommettere, capiti male.”  
Luke ridacchiò e poi, mentre finiva di raccattare la sua roba e di chiudere lo zaino, commentò:  
“Beh, se ti piacesse Alan non sarebbe strano. A me piace da morire!” Poi si avviò verso la porta e salutò con un allegro: “A domani, Harry!”


	2. Cambiamenti

Harry si sentì sommerso da troppe cose nuove. Per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare al suo primo anno a Hogwarts, quando tutto un mondo di possibilità si era aperto davanti a lui.  
Erano tanti gli accadimenti dell’ultimo periodo e lui avrebbe avuto voglia di parlarne con qualcuno. Ma con chi? Il dubbio insinuante che Luke avesse ragione, e che Ron e Hermione non avrebbero preso per niente bene i suoi recenti dubbi, si fece strada in lui ma fu subito accantonato.  
C’era anche da considerare che, quel mattino, gli era arrivato il Profeta e, nonostante i sogni lugubri che avevano disturbato la sua nottata, non sembrava esserci traccia del fatto che il Mondo Magico si fosse accorto del ritorno di Voldemort.  
Prese carta e penna e cominciò un messaggio per Hermione, ma lo interruppe poco dopo, non sapendo bene cosa dirle.  
Forse avrebbe potuto scrivere a Sirius. Il suo padrino gli sembrava una persona di mente aperta e… sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante… Harry accartocciò il foglio e soppesò, ancora per un attimo, la questione.  
Forse era meglio che si schiarisse un po’ le idee tra sé e sé, prima di parlare di queste cose con altri.  
Estrasse dal baule una pergamena nuova e scrisse una lettera piuttosto insipida a Ron, chiedendo se il rientro a casa era andato bene, se ci fossero notizie di Voldemort e se era in progetto di vedersi presto.  
Una volta finito affidò la missiva a Edvige e prese il suo zaino, per andare in palestra.  
Al suo arrivo Harry non vide Luke e pensò che, almeno per il momento, non avrebbe dovuto affrontare altre conversazioni imbarazzanti.  
Si sbagliava, perché dopo circa mezz’ora fu avvicinato dal signor Jones.  
Il cuore di Harry, già in corsa per gli esercizi, accelerò ancora, ma lui fece tutto il possibile per non darlo a vedere.  
“Harry, giusto?”  
Harry annuì con la testa, non molto sicuro di come gli sarebbe uscita la voce, in quel momento.  
L’uomo lo squadrò per bene e poi, dopo una rapida occhiata ai pesi che Harry aveva tarato sulla macchina, disse:  
“Vedo che hai aumentato i pesi, rispetto alla tabella di Luke. Sicuro che non sia troppo?”  
Harry, in effetti, aveva trovato i pesi della tabella eccessivamente leggeri e aveva aumentato un po’, anche se non di molto.  
“Penso che vada bene.” Rispose Harry, sollevato che l’argomento vertesse su quello e non su zio Vernon o su presunti maltrattamenti.  
Il signor Jones lo osservò per alcuni momenti, poi disse tranquillo:  
“Fermati un attimo.”  
Harry eseguì e l’uomo s’inginocchiò ad armeggiare con i pesi, mentre il ragazzo ne approfittava per dare una buona occhiata alle sue spalle larghe, che tiravano il tessuto della maglietta. Deglutì forte e sperò che il suono non fosse stato troppo evidente.  
“Riprova adesso.” Harry afferrò le maniglie e tirò lentamente, saggiando il nuovo peso. Ce la faceva, anche se era indubbiamente più faticoso.  
Il signor Jones lo osservò ancora per un po’ e, quando Harry ebbe finito la serie, gli si avvicinò così tanto, che lui rimase decisamente disorientato e avvampò, ormai completamente fuori fase.  
L’uomo afferrò il tessuto informe della maglietta grigia del ragazzo e sollevò una delle ampie maniche, fino a esporre il bicipite di Harry, poi lo osservò e lo circondò con la sua enorme mano, saggiandolo e aggrottando la fronte:  
“Fai sport, di solito?” Chiese, sempre con voce pacata.  
Harry cercò in tutti i modi di non pensare alla mano forte che aveva appena toccato la sua pelle e s’impose di rispondere, anche se quello che gli uscì fu un balbettio quasi incomprensibile:  
“Sì… no… qualcosa, a scuola…”  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte:  
“Sei più in forma di un ‘qualcosa’. Che genere di allenamenti fate, a scuola?”  
Il complimento era implicito e Harry rimase rosso come un papavero.  
“Sono nella squadra di… calcio.” Improvvisò Harry, pensando ai numerosi poster che Dean teneva in camera.  
“Vi allenate spesso?”  
“Du… due volte a settimana. Di più se il campo è libero…” Disse Harry, questa volta senza bisogno di mentire.  
Il signor Jones sorrise:  
“Bene, aumenta tutti i pesi di cinque chili, fra un po’ vedremo come vai, okay?”  
Harry annuì e l’uomo si allontanò, diretto verso un altro avventore.

Harry non rivide il signor Jones quel giorno, ma all’uscita della palestra incontrò invece Luke, che sembra aspettare qualcuno appena fuori dall’ingresso.  
“Finalmente! Credevo non arrivassi più!” Gli disse vedendolo uscire e Harry alzò gli occhi, sorpreso:  
“Aspettavi me?”  
Il ragazzo annuì:  
“Esatto! Volevo chiederti se ti andava di fermarti per un gelato! C’è un posto nuovo davvero fantastico in fondo a Magnolia Crescent!”  
Harry si affrettò a declinare per almeno mille motivi diversi: non voleva far credere a Luke che lui gli interessasse, sapeva che zia Petunia avrebbe urlato se fosse arrivato dopo Dudley e, non ultimo, non aveva soldi.  
“Mi… mi spiace. Devo proprio tornare a casa.”  
Luke lo afferrò per un braccio e cominciò a strattonarlo:  
“Oh avanti! E’ vicino a casa tua e non ci metteremo molto! Solo il tempo di un gelato e offro io!”  
Harry pensò che, in fondo, non ci sarebbe stato niente di male in un gelato, così alla fine si lasciò convincere.  
Presero entrambi un cono e si misero a mangiarlo sulle panchine, all’ombra del parco, di fronte alla gelateria.  
“E’ davvero buono.” Commentò Harry, a corto di argomenti e soprattutto per cercare di interrompere Luke, che stava leccando il suo gelato in maniera che lui trovava disturbante.  
“Vero? Te l’avevo detto che era un posto stupendo! Allora? Com’è andata in palestra?”  
“Bene. Il signor Jones mi ha cambiato un po’ i pesi ma a parte quello non è successo niente. Tu come mai non c’eri? Credevo che passassi lì tutte le giornate.”  
Luke sorrise sornione:  
“Non oggi. Oggi avevo un altro impegno!” Poi osservò Harry, che stava fissando il suo gelato, e continuò:  
“Allora? Come mai ti ha aumentato i pesi?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Ha detto che sono in forma e immagino che fossero un po’ troppo leggeri, per me.” Rispose Harry senza guardare Luke in faccia, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla testa l’immagine della mano dell’uomo che circondava il suo braccio.  
Luke fischiò:  
“Saresti in forma? Davvero? Giuro che non ho nemmeno idea di come tu possa essere fatto, sotto quei vestiti! Ti piacciono proprio, i vestiti larghi, eh?”  
Harry aveva finito il gelato e adesso stava sbocconcellando il cono.  
“Non esattamente. No. Ma non ho molte alternative.”  
Luke si buttò indietro contro la panchina e passò le braccia sulla spalliera:  
“Immagino di no. I tuoi zii non sembrano tipi cui frega molto di quello che indossi… tuo cugino invece… merda! Credo che abbia addosso un mezzo stipendio!”  
Harry non disse niente ma Luke non se ne diede pena: si girò verso di lui e gli mise una mano sul braccio:  
“Senti, i miei si sono separati e ognuno di loro ha voluto regalarmi un sacco di roba, per la palestra… che cosa ne dici se ti passo un po’ di vestiti? Sono più alto di te ma potresti accorciare i pantaloni, e il resto dovrebbe essere più o meno della tua taglia…” Poi si avvicinò e affiancò un piede a quello di Harry: “Ho anche un paio di scarpe in più e dovrebbero andarti. Sono nuove, mai messe, e le tue, lasciatelo dire, cadono a pezzi!”  
Harry si voltò a guardare il ragazzo seduto di fianco a lui e si chiese perché fosse così gentile e, soprattutto, perché si sentiva così umiliato da quell’offerta.  
Lui non era Ron, lui aveva dei soldi. Molti soldi, in effetti, solo che non poteva usarli e nemmeno prelevarli, al momento. Se avesse accettato l’offerta di Luke, sarebbe stato un po’ come rubare, no?  
“No, senti, a me non importa. Non è un problema!”  
Luke fece una faccia astuta e sorrise a tutti denti:  
“Non riuscirai mai ad attirare l’attenzione di Alan, vestito in quel modo!”  
Harry quasi scattò:  
“Ti ho già detto che non m’interessa il signor Jones!”  
Luke fece una smorfia:  
“Oh, l’hai detto. Ma mentivi! Ed io ho davvero un sacco di vestiti in più, quindi non rompere e accettali! Facciamo così…” disse cercando qualcosa nello zaino che aveva appoggiato ai piedi “… ti lascio il mio indirizzo. Domani, prima di andare in palestra, passa da me e vediamo. Va bene?” Mentre parlava aveva estratto un quadernino su cui scribacchiò velocemente qualcosa, poi strappò la pagina e la passò a Harry.  
“Non accetto un no, ok?”  
Harry osservò l’indirizzo e poi Luke:  
“Perché lo faresti? Non mi conosci nemmeno!”  
Luke non perse nemmeno un secondo e, con un dito, indicò se stesso:  
“Nessun amico, ricordi? Tu sembri simpatico. Dai! Considerala la mia buona azione quotidiana!”  
Harry osservò il foglio:  
“Non so se riesco a uscire prima da casa. Dovrò inventarmi qualcosa, immagino.” Rispose Harry, arrendendosi all’idea solo per fare in modo che Luke smettesse di insistere.  
“Non puoi semplicemente dire che vai a trovare un amico?”  
Harry ci pensò. Se avesse detto che andava da un amico i suoi zii avrebbero pensato a un mago… e avrebbero fatto problemi. Sarebbe stato meglio se fosse semplicemente uscito, senza dare spiegazioni. Magari non se ne sarebbero nemmeno accorti…  
“In qualche modo farò.”

Harry arrivò a casa subito dopo Dudley, e sua zia lo rimbrottò come se fosse stato fuori tutta la notte. Harry non aveva nessuna voglia di starla a sentire e, finita la cena, salì in camera sua.  
Si mise alla scrivania, con tutta l’intenzione di mandare un gufo a Hermione, visto che quel giorno ne aveva mandato uno a Ron.  
Ancora una volta, però, non sapeva bene cosa scrivere e, d’un tratto, si rese conto che aveva detto a Luke, che conosceva da tre giorni, cose che non trovava il modo di spiegare ai suoi migliori amici.  
Forse lo aveva fatto perché, in effetti, il ragazzo babbano era uno sconosciuto, quindi l’imbarazzo era minore, o forse semplicemente perché era talmente espansivo da invitare le confidenze.  
Harry appoggiò la piuma e pensò che, in fondo, anche se lo umiliava l’idea di accettare dei vestiti da Luke, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter avere qualcosa della sua taglia… magari qualcosa che lo potessero mettere un po’ in mostra. Non era mai stato vanitoso ma il ricordo del signor Jones, che gli sollevava l’enorme manica della t-shirt, lo metteva ancora a disagio e non solo per il tocco che ne era seguito.  
Harry si sfilò la maglietta e si osservò attentamente.  
Era davvero in forma: l’anno precedente il Quidditch era stato sospeso per il Tremaghi ma lui era andato lo stesso a volare, quando ne aveva avuto il tempo, e inoltre le prove del Torneo erano state abbastanza impegnative, tanto da sostituire molti allenamenti.  
Certo, non era muscoloso come il signor Jones ma era magro, e i suoi muscoli erano in evidenza sotto la pelle. Harry non sapeva se dovesse ritenersi un ragazzo carino, e non aveva molte indicazioni in merito a parte il commento di Luke, però non si sentiva nemmeno particolarmente brutto.  
Rimase a torso nudo mentre buttava giù poche righe per Hermione poi si lanciò sul letto, ben deciso a indagare, nelle sue fantasie, a cosa avrebbe potuto portare un cambio di look.  
Forse davvero il signor Jones lo avrebbe notato, e forse il tocco dell’uomo sul suo braccio avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in qualcosa di più.  
Una volta ancora si ritrovò a masturbarsi furiosamente, pensando a mille situazioni diverse.  
Dopo si addormentò subito e, quando sognò di nuovo Cedric, era già quasi mattina.

Dopopranzo Harry sgattaiolò fuori non visto, con lo zaino da palestra con sé, e si diresse a casa di Luke.  
L’inquietante idea, che il ragazzo potesse provarci con lui, era ancora ben fissa nella sua mente, ma il giorno prima non era successo nulla d’imbarazzante e quindi Harry decise di rischiare.  
Il suo nuovo amico viveva appena fuori dall’isolato in cui si trovava Privet Drive. Durante il percorso Harry notò che le villette lasciavano gradualmente il posto a una serie di condomini, nuovi e dall’aria ben curata. Trovò il numero civico che era scritto sul biglietto e cercò il nome sul campanello.  
Subito la voce di Luke gracchiò al citofono e Harry fu invitato a salire al terzo piano.  
Sul pianerottolo trovò Luke che lo aspettava, con la porta aperta:  
“Benvenuto! Dai, entra!”  
Harry sorpassò la soglia con curiosità e vide un grande appartamento luminoso, con mobili moderni, poi seguì il ragazzo in quella che immaginò essere la sua camera.  
Era uno spazio ampio ma ingombro di roba, quasi come la camera di Dudley anche se molto più ordinata.  
C’era di tutto, da un televisore a un computer, scansie di libri, videogiochi e, ovviamente, un grosso armadio.  
Harry rimase in piedi impalato, non sapendo bene cosa fare, e Luke gli indicò il letto:  
“Siediti mentre io cerco nell’armadio.”  
Harry si sedette, guardandosi intorno curioso e rendendosi conto che il ragazzo non gli aveva mentito: aveva davvero moltissimi vestiti e tutti sembravano davvero nuovi, o comunque tenuti benissimo.  
“Hai davvero un sacco di roba.” Commentò ripensando ai suoi averi, tutti stipati in un solo baule.  
“Te l’ho detto! E poi io adoro fare shopping… ho un po’ la fissa per la moda e mi piace cambiare spesso!” Disse buttando sul letto, al fianco di Harry, diverse magliette, felpe e pantaloni “Avanti, provali tutti e vediamo come ti stanno!”  
Harry si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto spogliarsi e si sentì subito a disagio. Non era timido con gli altri ragazzi, di solito, ma né Ron né Neville lo avrebbero guardato con gli occhi di chi poteva essere interessato a lui.  
Nascose il disagio al meglio, pensando che probabilmente Luke gli aveva detto che era carino solo per gentilezza e non per altri motivi, e si tolse la maglietta informe prima di prendere in mano una canottiera nera, in tessuto tecnico, che si trovava in cima alla pila.  
Il verso strozzato di Luke lo riscosse:  
“Merda Harry!” Strepitò il ragazzo e Harry si guardò intorno allarmato, portando istintivamente la mano alla bacchetta che di solito teneva nei jeans, ma che quel giorno aveva messo nello zaino. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle fin da quando era uscito dal labirinto: tutto lo metteva in allerta.  
“Cosa? Che succede?”  
Luke nascose una risata imbarazzata dietro la mano:  
“Non credevo!” Disse ancora ridacchiando. “Sei davvero… in forma! Come diavolo fai ad avere quel fisico? Pensavo davvero che fossi una specie di topo di biblioteca… immagino che siano gli occhiali, a dare quell’idea!”  
Harry sorrise a disagio:  
“Sono nella squadra di calcio della scuola.” Disse, rifilando a Luke la stessa panzana che aveva già usato con il signor Jones.  
Luke si girò di nuovo verso l’armadio, cercando altre cose, e intanto si rimise a chiacchierare:  
“Calcio? Non ne ho mai capito niente di calcio… ma se serve a farti avere quel fisico, allora sono felice che a te piaccia!”  
Harry si accigliò e, dopo un attimo, decise di affrontare l’argomento che al momento lo tormentava maggiormente:  
“Senti Luke, è davvero gentile da parte tua questa cosa dei vestiti ma… tu fai così con tutti?”  
“Così come?” Chiese il ragazzo, allungandosi per prendere diverse scatole di scarpe da uno scaffale in alto.  
“Fai commenti piuttosto imbarazzanti e… tu lo sai che io non sono interessato, vero?”  
Luke appoggiò le scatole a terra, vicino a Harry, e lo fissò con i suoi occhi chiari e sereni:  
“Harry, sei carino e hai un bel fisico ma non sei esattamente il mio tipo, e non faccio fatica a immaginare di non essere il tuo! Però sei simpatico e sei il primo ragazzo gay, più o meno della mia età, che conosco. E ti piace Alan…”  
Harry fece per negare, una volta ancora, ma Luke gli mise una mano sulla bocca:  
“Smettila di negare! Te lo mangi con gli occhi ogni volta che passa dalla nostra parte di palestra!”  
Quando Luke spostò la mano, Harry si ritrovò d’improvviso a guardarlo di sottecchi e a sussurrare appena:  
“E’ un bell’uomo in effetti…” Lo ammise così, d’istinto, come se fosse la cosa più facile del mondo dire quelle parole e, dopo che gli furono uscite di bocca, si sentì bene, nonostante il sorriso furbo di Luke:  
“Bello? E’ un dio in terra! Avanti, provati quella roba… gli piacerai, una volta sistemate un paio di cose!”  
Harry s’infilò una maglia dopo l’altra e, quando passò ai pantaloni, il suo imbarazzo era sparito come per magia.  
Luke scartò alcune cose, che a suo parere non gli stavano bene, e ne approvò altre. Harry non ebbe nessuna voce in capitolo.  
Mentre si stava provando le scarpe, che in effetti erano della sua misura, chiese:  
“Comunque, perché t’interessa che il signor Jones mi noti?”  
Luke si sedette sul letto di peso, facendo rimbalzare se stesso e Harry.  
“Alan è… siamo amici, in un certo senso. Mi sono iscritto in palestra da lui lo scorso anno quando i miei stavano divorziando, e lui mi ha molto aiutato, in un sacco di cose. Mi ha spiegato che non era di certo per le mie preferenze sessuali, se i miei si sono lasciati. So che potrebbe sembrare stupido ma io mi stavo facendo dei problemi. Comunque lui è stato molto gentile, con me, e mi ha aiutato… magari può aiutare anche te!”  
Harry si soffermò sulla parola ‘aiuto’. Lui aveva davvero molti problemi, ma non erano certo del genere in cui il signor Jones avrebbe potuto aiutare… erano più del tipo ‘un grande mago oscuro è tornato e probabilmente vuole uccidermi’.  
“Ma io non ho nessun problema!”  
Luke gli fece la linguaccia:  
“Tu neghi sempre tutto? Come fanno, i tuoi amici, a sopportarti? Si vede che di problemi ne hai un sacco! Vivi con degli zii che non ti sopportano, passi tutto l’anno in collegio e i tuoi migliori amici non sanno nemmeno che ti piacciono i ragazzi… e poi menti in continuazione!”  
Harry stinse i denti. Non era proprio che mentisse… ma certo non poteva andare in giro a dire ‘Hey, sono un mago che vive in una scuola di maghi!’… quindi doveva inventare cose, come la storia della squadra di calcio… ma non erano vere bugie:  
“Io non mento!”  
Luke si corrucciò un poco:  
“Certo, come no? Guarda che per me non è un problema se il ‘collegio’ che frequenti è il Centro di Massima Sicurezza San Bruto! Perché ti vergogni tanto di tutto quello che fai, o che sei?”  
Harry si sentì come se avesse ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco. Lui non si vergognava di chi era e nemmeno di quello che faceva, solo che non lo poteva dire. Tantomeno a un ragazzo che, per quanto simpatico, era indubbiamente babbano.  
“Io non… non frequento il San Bruto!” Disse con voce strozzata e, davanti allo sguardo incredulo di Luke, aggiunse: “Sto davvero in un collegio, su al nord. E’ un posto che avevano scelto i miei genitori, fin da quando ero appena nato, e ai miei zii non piace.” Harry distolse lo sguardo. “Preferiscono dire che frequento il San Bruto, ma non è vero.”  
Luke aveva la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa:  
“A… aspetta. Tu vai davvero in collegio? Un collegio normale?”  
Harry rivide mentalmente la Sala Grande di Hogwarts, le scale mobili, la Signora Grassa e… mentì di nuovo:  
“Sì, esatto. Un collegio normale.”  
Luke era trasecolato:  
“Ma chi, nel mondo, preferirebbe dire che il proprio nipote è un delinquente che frequenta il San Bruto, piuttosto che ammettere che va in un normale collegio?”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e inventò a braccio:  
“I miei zii, evidentemente. Odiavano i miei genitori e loro hanno frequentato lo stesso collegio. Si sono conosciuti a scuola, in effetti. I miei zii pensano che siano morti per il tipo di persone che frequentavano, e che hanno conosciuto lì. Credono che i loro amici fossero drogati o alcolizzati, e che i miei lo fossero a loro volta la notte che… che la loro auto si è schiantata, lasciandomi a pesare su di loro… così preferiscono dire che vado al San Bruto. Credono che io sia una qualche specie di delinquente, perché per loro i miei genitori lo erano e pensano che lo sia anche io. Dicendo che mi mandano in un Centro di Massima Sicurezza, la gente normale li compatisce per la loro sfortuna ma allo stesso tempo li encomia, perché cercano di risolvere il problema… o almeno così la vedono loro, immagino!”  
Luke fischiò stupito:  
“Ok, va bene. Magari non menti su tutto. Però dei problemi ce li hai e Alan potrebbe aiutarti, credimi!”  
Harry aveva un’idea, molto precisa, di che tipo di problemi avrebbe potuto risolvere con il signor Jones, ma si limitò a dire:  
“Sì, va bene. E’ una brava persona e tutto il resto ma… anche se mi notasse…”  
Harry avvampò e Luke ridacchiò sporgendosi verso di lui e sussurrandogli in un orecchio, con fare complice:  
“A lui piacciono i ragazzini!” Poi aggiunse una risatina piuttosto tesa e Harry sussultò, girandosi di scatto a guardarlo:  
“Co… come?”  
Luke aveva assunto un colore rosato, primo e unico segno d’imbarazzo che Harry avesse notato, fino a quel momento:  
“Te l'ho detto! Lo scorso anno mi ha aiutato… in diversi modi!” Poi sollevò le mani in un gesto di scusa: “Non è che stiamo insieme o altro! Però insomma…” Harry era arrossito molto più di Luke ma chiese comunque, con morbosa curiosità:  
“A… aspetta… tu stavi con lui?” Da una parte avrebbe tanto voluto che Luke rispondesse di no ma, dall’altra, ardeva dal desiderio di sapere cosa era successo… nei dettagli.  
Luke lo guardò di sbieco, poi parlò con un tono di voce piuttosto basso:  
“Be’ sì.” Dopo aver controllato la faccia di Harry sembrò tranquillizzarsi e continuò: “Non dirlo a nessuno, ti prego! Lui finirebbe in un mare di guai, perché io sono minorenne e… sai no?”  
Harry non sapeva ma poteva immaginare, cos’ annuì appena; poi, vedendo che il ragazzo si mordeva un labbro, agitato, aggiunse:  
“Non lo dirò a nessuno, giuro!”  
Luke si rischiarò e riprese a parlare velocissimo:  
“Però, ecco… dopo ho capito che non era proprio il mio tipo… ma magari è il tuo!”  
Harry fece una di quelle cose, da Grifondoro, che spesso lo avevano messo in un mare di guai ma che davvero non sapeva come evitare, e parlò senza pensare:  
“Luke… io non lo so se è il mio tipo! Io nemmeno sono sicuro che mi piacciano i ragazzi! Io non ho mai...” Harry incespicò un po’ sulle parole e si fermò ma Luke continuò per lui:  
“Mai fatto sesso con un ragazzo?” Chiese gentile, niente affatto preoccupato per l’ammissione.  
Harry, poiché ormai era in argomento, puntualizzò meglio:  
“Sesso? Luke, io non ho nemmeno mai baciato nessuno. Ragazzo o ragazza che fosse!”  
Adesso Luke si portò le mani alla bocca, come se fosse realmente stupito:  
“Oddio Harry! Ma com’è possibile?” Poi, rendendosi conto che la domanda era stata brusca, aggiunse:  
“Capisco che magari non vesti all’ultima moda e tutto il resto ma sei carino! Non ci credo che non ti è mai capitato… con nessuno?”  
Harry non sapeva che cosa dire e prese in mano una delle magliette, fissandola come se fosse un unicorno, mentre rispondeva piccato:  
“No, nessuno. Non è che non avrei voluto… ma non c’è mai stato nessuno e…”  
Luke gli tolse di mano la maglietta e lo girò verso di sé.  
“Bacia me.” Disse con voce decisa.  
Harry sollevò gli occhi, guardandolo:  
“Te l’ho detto. Non sono interessato!”  
Luke non si scompose minimamente:  
“Nemmeno io ma baciami lo stesso. Per sapere com’è!”  
Harry cercò di replicare:  
“Ma…” Si ritrovò le mani di Luke intorno alla vita.  
“Non fare storie! Un bacio non uccide nessuno!” Disse solare, attirando Harry vicino a sé e chinandosi appena, per appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.  
Il cuore di Harry sembrò bloccarsi per un attimo, poi ripartì in corsa. Sentendo le labbra morbide di Luke schiuse la bocca, per il semplice fatto che era davvero curioso e non voleva ferire in nessun modo quel ragazzo gentile.  
Sentì la lingua di Luke nella sua bocca e gli andò istintivamente incontro, assaporando il sapore fresco della bocca dell’altro.  
La cosa era successa così all’improvviso che Harry aveva gli occhi aperti, così vide davanti a se quelli di Luke che lo guardarono per un attimo, prima di chiudersi; lui face altrettanto, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni, nel buio della sua mente.  
Quando, poco dopo, Luke si allontanò piano da lui, guardandolo con gli occhi stretti a fessura da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia nere, Harry rimase imbambolato, ancora troppo perso in quello che era appena successo, cercando di elaborare.  
“Allora? Come siamo andati?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle e, sebbene non avesse nessun genere di risposta per quella domanda, disse ugualmente:  
“Bene. Credo.”  
Luke sorrise radioso:  
“Be’, adesso almeno non puoi più dire che non hai baciato nessuno… e sappi che con qualcuno che ti piace sarà meglio, molto meglio!”  
Harry dovette credergli sulla parola.

Luke, dopo il bacio, non sembrò minimamente imbarazzato e Harry, leggermente a disagio, cercò comunque di copiare la tranquilla noncuranza del nuovo amico.  
Alla fine lo zaino di Harry fu riempito di nuovi vestiti e magliette, tutte scrupolosamente scelte tra quelle che a Harry stavano meglio, e Luke si mise a insistere perché prendesse appuntamento da un parrucchiere, per sistemare anche i capelli.  
Harry sapeva, per esperienza, che i suoi capelli erano un caso disperato, ma era anche vero che glieli aveva sempre tagliati zia Petunia, in casa, alla meno peggio, e questo non aveva di sicuro aiutato.  
Anche se avesse voluto provare un taglio diverso, Harry non avrebbe potuto, vista l’assoluta mancanza di denaro babbano e le scarse possibilità di recarsi a Diagon Alley, a prelevare dei soldi.  
Cercò di convincere Luke che i capelli sarebbero andati bene comunque, ma il ragazzo passò subito a criticare i suoi occhiali.  
“Se non vuoi fare niente per i capelli, potresti almeno provare delle lenti a contatto! Quegli occhiali sono un reperto archeologico!”  
Harry oppose resistenza anche a questa nuova idea ma Luke insistette durante tutto il tragitto verso la palestra, irremovibile, e continuò anche dopo, tra un esercizio e l’altro, mentre Harry, rivestito con canottiera e pantaloni della sua taglia, continuava a occhieggiare se stesso, prima di lanciare sguardi speranzosi verso la zona della palestra dedicata al pugilato.  
Aveva visto il signor Jones, entrando, ma l’uomo quel giorno non era passato per il loro lato della palestra, con somma irritazione di Harry che, con davvero poca modestia, si stava rendendo conto che il nuovo look lo faceva sentire davvero attraente.  
Quasi gli dispiacque cambiarsi nuovamente, uscendo, per tornare agli abiti informi e senza colore che erano la sua normalità.  
Fuori dalla palestra Luke invitò Harry a fare merenda in un caffè poco lontano, mettendolo di nuovo a disagio; scosse la testa, quasi esasperato.  
“Luke, tu sei gentile e tutto il resto e ti ringrazio molto per i vestiti e le scarpe… ma davvero non ho soldi nemmeno per una merenda e, per lo stesso motivo, non mi posso permettere né un parrucchiere né occhiali nuovi.” Gli era costato dirlo, perché in fondo sapeva benissimo che non era vero, non del tutto, ma questo era, di nuovo, uno di quei casi in cui la verità era impraticabile.  
Luke sorrise evidenziando le fossette:  
“Harry, ti fai dei problemi stupidi! Offro io la merenda e, se mi lasci scegliere che taglio fare, sarò ben felice anche di pagare un parrucchiere e un pacco di lenti a contatto! Non è mica una gran spesa, sai?”  
Harry rimase senza parole.  
Un conto era offrirgli dei vestiti, soprattutto dopo che Harry si era reso conto che Luke ne aveva davvero tantissimi, ma pagargli delle cose era diverso. Molto premuroso in un certo senso, ma in un altro Harry si sentì ferito anche solo dalla proposta. Si rabbuiò un attimo ma, dopo poco, sollevò gli occhi, come se avesse trovato una soluzione  
“Senti… non è esattamente che io non abbia soldi. I miei genitori in realtà mi hanno lasciato qualcosa, solo che li gestisce il mio padrino. Purtroppo lui adesso è… fuori dal paese, ma tornerà a fine agosto e immagino che lo vedrò, prima dell’inizio della scuola. Se vuoi offrirmi queste cose, va bene, ma ti rimanderò i soldi appena lo avrò incontrato. Okay?”  
Luke annuì tranquillo:  
“Bene, ancora meglio, allora! Ma perché stai dai tuoi zii, se hai un padrino?”  
Harry odiava momenti come questo, nei quali era costretto a mentire, ma lo fece ugualmente:  
“Lui… lavora all’estero. Non è quasi mai qui, quindi non c’è altra scelta, immagino.”  
“Il tuo padrino che tipo è? Mi sembra di capire che lui non sia come i tuoi zii… voglio dire, non ti farà storie, se gli dirai che hai speso dei soldi?”  
Harry sorrise pensando alla Firebolt che Sirius gli aveva regalato:  
“Oh no! Lui è tipo da spese pazze e da grossi regali. E poi gli chiederei solo di prelevare dei soldi dal mio conto, non certo di prestarmene.”  
Luke accettò la spiegazione e strattonò Harry in direzione del locale che aveva scelto per la merenda.

Quella sera Harry si ritrovò a togliere dallo zaino tutti gli abiti che Luke gli aveva dato e a provarseli, di nuovo, uno dopo l’altro.  
Gli stavano davvero bene, anche se erano solo magliette e canottiere da palestra e qualche paia di pantaloncini.  
Si ritrovò a osservarsi quasi rapito, incredulo davanti all’effetto che potevano fare dei semplici vestiti della sua taglia.  
Era un bel ragazzo… o almeno gli sembrava davvero di esserlo, vestito a quel modo.  
Aveva braccia nervose e bicipiti segnati, anche se non troppo muscolosi. Le sue spalle non erano troppo strette e si ritrovò a notare che era diventato più alto, rispetto all’anno precedente.  
Il suo petto era ancora glabro e sul viso aveva solo un’ombra di peluria che, davvero, non poteva definirsi barba in alcun modo.  
Era un peccato che il signor Jones non lo avesse visto, quel giorno, perché Harry era abbastanza sicuro che, se come diceva Luke all’uomo piacevano i ragazzi, sicuramente si sarebbe fatto notare.  
Si rabbuiò un attimo pensando alle parole dell’amico.  
Aveva provato una bruciante fitta di gelosia quando aveva saputo che Luke aveva frequentato l’uomo… lui quel giorno aveva dato il suo primo bacio, mentre l’amico… gli sembrava che tra di loro ci fosse una specie di abisso incolmabile.  
Era curioso, avrebbe voluto chiedere com’era il sesso, ed era sicuro che Luke avrebbe risposto a qualunque domanda senza problemi, ma per lui l’argomento era molto imbarazzante, come anche era stato mortificante dover ammettere la propria ignoranza in materia.  
Si rischiarò, ricordando che Luke aveva ammesso che il signor Jones, Alan, non era il suo tipo e che, qualunque cosa ci fosse stata tra loro, era stata piuttosto fugace.  
Avrebbe anche voluto chiedere come fosse possibile che, a Luke, non piacesse Alan, poiché il solo pensiero dei muscoli scolpiti dell’uomo mandava a Harry brividi di piacere lungo la schiena, ma anche quello era un argomento che non aveva voluto affrontare.  
Però le cose di cui avevano parlato, si rese conto Harry, erano argomenti di cui non aveva mai discusso nemmeno con Ron.  
Per esempio Harry sapeva benissimo che a Ron piaceva Hermione, lo sapeva ben prima di vederlo in preda alla gelosia, quando la ragazza aveva partecipato al ballo del ceppo con Krum, l’anno prima, ma nonostante questo non ne avevano mai parlato, entrambi troppo riservati e timidi per affrontare quel genere di argomenti.  
Con Luke invece era diverso: il ragazzo non era né riservato né timido e aveva un modo di fare che, a Harry, ispirava le confidenze.  
Ripensò al bacio.  
Era stato… strano. Se lo era immaginato diverso, un bacio; aveva pensato che in quel momento sarebbe stato eccitato, che avrebbe provato sensazioni molto più forti, e invece era stato… tranquillo.  
Certo, Harry era stato teso e il suo cuore aveva battuto forte, ma quello era dovuto solo alla curiosità, mista a una certa paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Però Luke aveva detto che, con una persona che gli fosse piaciuta davvero, sarebbe stato diverso, e Harry ricominciò a pensare al Signor Jones, a come sarebbe stato sentire le labbra carnose e calde dell’uomo sulle sue… magari le sue mani avrebbero vagato sul quel corpo duro come roccia.  
Harry si ritrovò eccitato, come ormai gli succedeva tutte le sere da quando era tornato a Privet Drive. Non esitò nemmeno: si abbassò immediatamente i pantaloncini, buttandosi sul letto, immemore dei Dursley al piano di sotto o di Dudley che probabilmente stava videogiocando nella stanza a fianco.  
Con una mano si afferrò il cazzo, ormai duro, mentre lasciò l’altra ad accarezzarsi il corpo, saggiando la sua pelle e immaginando che fossero le mani di Alan a farlo.  
Poi tornò di nuovo a stuzzicare il suo ano, si penetrò appena con la punta del dito, desiderando ardentemente di poter avere più esperienza, per immaginare meglio la sensazione che avrebbe provato se fosse stato qualcuno, diverso da se stesso, a fargli quelle cose.  
Una fitta d’invidia nei confronti di Luke lo fece quasi bloccare, ma ricacciò la cosa e tornò ai pensieri su Alan, dandosi piacere mentre cercava di immaginare se stesso visto dall’esterno, trovandosi bello e ricavando eccitazione anche da quello.

Nonostante i pensieri bollenti che ormai accompagnavano le serate di Harry, le sue notti erano comunque interrotte da orribili sogni.  
Quel mattino si svegliò di soprassalto da un incubo in cui urlava a squarciagola, solo per ritrovarsi sotto il naso la Gazzetta del Profeta, che evidentemente era appena arrivata.  
Harry, ormai fin troppo sveglio, la afferrò per leggere i titoli, anche solo per distrarsi dall’incubo che aveva appena lasciato e che sembrava ancora troppo vivido.  
L’articolo di testa parlava degli sforzi del Ministero per un accordo con un qualche paese straniero e Harry lo ignorò, scendendo con gli occhi lungo la pagina.  
La sua attenzione fu attirata da un trafiletto che rimandava a un articolo nelle pagine interne, e riportava il suo nome.  
Harry Potter, una personalità instabile  
Era quello il titolo.  
Harry corrugò la fronte e aprì concitatamente il giornale per ritrovarsi davanti ad un articolo, in verità piuttosto breve, che lo ritraeva come un ragazzo problematico.  
Sentì un nodo di rabbia crescergli nel petto ma cercò di ignorarlo e si alzò, deciso a scrivere di nuovo a Ron e Hermione, per chiedere se avevano notizie di Voldemort e se stesse succedendo qualcosa che il Profeta non riportava.  
Gli sembrava strano che nessuno dei due gli avesse ancora risposto, ma forse era solo l’agitazione del momento a farlo preoccupare.  
Quando ebbe finito le lettere si concesse di pensare che, in fondo, fosse un bene che né Luke né il signor Jones fossero maghi. Almeno non avrebbe dovuto discutere con loro della sua presunta instabilità mentale.

Subito dopo pranzo sgattaiolò di nuovo fuori, e raggiunse Luke a casa sua, dove si erano dati appuntamento il giorno prima.  
Luke lo stava aspettando davanti al portone e non lo invitò nemmeno a salire, afferrandolo invece per un braccio e cominciando a trascinarlo:  
“Ti ho trovato un appuntamento dal mio parrucchiere e tu non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile, con così poco preavviso! Avanti andiamo! Se arriviamo tardi si arrabbierà con me!”  
Harry si sentiva sempre come se fosse stato investito da un tornado, quando era in compagnia di Luke, ma si lasciò trascinare di buon grado e, quando si ritrovò seduto sulla sedia del parrucchiere, rimase imbambolato a fissare attorno a sé con curiosità.  
Non sapeva come funzionasse nemmeno la metà delle attrezzature che vedeva e, alle sue spalle, Luke e il parrucchiere, un ragazzo piuttosto giovane che sfoggiava una chioma blu elettrico, stavano sfogliando appassionatamente una rivista, cercando di decidere che taglio sarebbe stato meglio su Harry.  
Come aveva minacciato, Luke non chiese minimamente il suo parere e Harry, cui avevano fatto togliere gli occhiali, capì ben poco di quello che il parrucchiere stava facendo alla sua testa.  
Dopo due ore, durante le quali Harry si sentì torturato in ogni modo da strane creme con odori orribili, capelli lavati e risciacquati più volte, forbici, strana carta fissata alla sua testa, phon, e pettini dai denti delle più strane forme, finalmente gli fu permesso di rimettere gli occhiali e di ammirare il risultato di tutto quel lavoro.  
Lui era già stupito dal fatto che un taglio di capelli richiedesse tutto quel tempo ma quello che vide nello specchio, alla fine, lo lasciò senza parole.  
Sembrava… non era nemmeno sicuro di essere proprio lui, quello che stava guardando.  
I suoi capelli erano scompigliati, esattamente come al solito, anche se adesso erano cortissimi, quasi rasati dalle orecchie in giù. Il disordine al di sopra però era artefatto in maniera stranamente piacevole: era un caos organizzato e armonioso di ciuffi corvini e di ciocche che rimandavano riflessi verdi, e che sembravano donargli occhi più vividi.  
“Tesoro, sei bello da spezzare il cuore!” Disse il parrucchiere ammirando il suo lavoro e compiacendosi oltre misura, mentre Luke lo osservava con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio  
“Decisamente un enorme miglioramento!” Disse strattonando Harry. “Adesso però basta rimirarti, facciamo ancora in tempo a passare dall’ottico!”  
Harry rimase ancora imbambolato a guardarsi, stupito in maniera davvero piacevole da quello che vedeva, ma Luke lo stava già trascinando altrove.  
L’ottico era solo a pochi negozi di distanza, e ci mise davvero poco a controllare la gradazione degli occhiali di Harry e poi a trovare un pacco di lenti a contatto adatte.  
Fu invece molto più complicato riuscire a infilarsi quegli strumenti di tortura negli occhi, soprattutto con Luke che continuava a fargli pressioni e cercava di aiutarlo in tutti i modi.  
Quando alla fine l’ottico, impietosito, lo aiutò, Harry si sentì come se gli avessero versato sabbia direttamente sotto le palpebre.  
La sensazione non durò tanto però, e fu un bene, perché adesso erano davvero in ritardo per la palestra e Luke ricominciò a trascinarlo.  
Harry era talmente frastornato che quando, sulla porta, si avvide che Luke si era bloccato, quasi non se ne accorse.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese cercando la causa dell’immobilità dell’amico nell’ambiente circostante.  
Luke sembrava pensieroso:  
“Vai tu. Io oggi salto.”  
Harry rimase interdetto:  
“Ma come! Mi hai trascinato in giro tutto il giorno e adesso non vuoi entrare? Perché?” Chiese confuso.  
“Oggi è venerdì. La palestra è sempre deserta di venerdì, perché non ci sono corsi e, se sarai fortunato, ci sarà solo Alan… potrebbe essere una buona occasione per te. Magari potresti provare a parlare con lui e vedere come va…”  
Harry si sentì immediatamente abbandonato.  
“Non esiste! Io non saprei nemmeno cosa dirgli! Dai, non fare il cretino e andiamo dentro.”  
Luke scosse la testa:  
“No. Vai tu. Qualcosa ti verrà in mente. Sei uno schianto e, se Alan non ti nota oggi, non credo che lo farà più. Vai là e fatti ammirare!”  
Harry era esasperato e di colpo anche molto agitato. Gli sudavano le mani e si ritrovò con una strana sensazione di mancamento alla bocca dello stomaco, la stessa che aveva provato anche prima delle prove del Tremaghi.  
“Luke… non so nemmeno cosa fare!”  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise confortante:  
“Be’, il lato positivo, del fatto che ti piaccia un uomo molto più grande, è che, con tutta probabilità, sarà lui a sapere cosa fare, no?”  
Harry deglutì e annuì, davanti a quella logica stringente, e Luke insistette:  
“Da, vai!”  
Harry si girò verso le porte e le osservò, proprio come se avessero potuto contenere un Ungaro Spinato.  
“Va bene… vado.”  
Luke annuì:  
“Vai. Domani dopopranzo vieni a casa mia, così mi racconti com’è andata!”

Harry entrò a testa bassa, lanciando solo un’occhiata alla ragazza alla reception e dirigendosi quasi di corsa verso gli spogliatoi.  
Si cambiò con attenzione, cercando di non spettinare troppo i capelli e poi, rivestito da capo a piedi, si concesse un giro verso i bagni, per potersi guardare.  
L’effetto era straordinario. Si ritrovò a pavoneggiarsi prima ancora di rendersene conto. Merlino! Si sentiva bello come un dio, tanto era stranamente diverso dall’immagine che aveva di se stesso.  
Da quando aveva cominciato Hogwarts aveva sempre cercato di considerarsi un ragazzino normale, sotto ogni punto di vista, anche se, per un motivo o per un altro, era considerato diverso. Il bambino-che-era-sopravvissuto… una specie di prodigio. Lui invece aveva sempre ambito alla normalità, a confondersi tra i tanti, senza per forza dover essere catapultato al centro dell’attenzione, com’era successo fin troppo spesso, negli ultimi anni…  
Adesso invece, ritrovandosi tra i babbani, dove da sempre si era sentito fuori posto, e vedendosi in quel modo… non più come un ragazzino strambo, ma come un giovane uomo affascinante che, forse, era in grado di farsi delle amicizie… delle conoscenze tra persone che avrebbero potuto apprezzarlo anche senza sapere chi fosse il famoso Harry Potter… la sensazione era magnifica! Lui era magnifico!  
Arrossì da solo allo specchio, rendendosi conto che si stava vantando di se stesso senza nessun tipo di modestia. Era bravo a volare ma non se ne vantava… era sopravvissuto a prove difficili ma anche in quel caso non se ne era mai gloriato… mentre questa cosa, questa persona che vedeva nello specchio, lo spingeva a una vanità che non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Di colpo, però, tutta quella perfezione fu incrinata dal pensiero dei suoi zii. Che cosa avrebbero detto, quando si fossero accorti dei cambiamenti? I vestiti che gli aveva dato Luke erano per la palestra, e poteva togliere le lenti e rimettere gli occhiali, certo, ma i capelli? Quelli sarebbero stati difficili da nascondere.  
Harry perse il buonumore solo per un attimo, poi la sua mente trovò una soluzione.  
Era già accaduto che i suoi capelli facessero cose strane, in passato. Harry si sarebbe limitato a dire che era successo all’improvviso, proprio come la volta in cui i suoi capelli, rasati da zia Petunia, erano ricresciuti in una notte… se avesse attribuito la colpa del cambiamento alla magia, i suoi zii sicuramente non avrebbero voluto indagare oltre, ben felici di non conoscere niente del mondo di Harry e di quelli come lui.  
Il nuovo aspetto, e la brillante soluzione al problema dei Dursley, lo fece sentire stranamente sicuro di sé e delle sue possibilità: se davvero al signor Jones piacevano i ragazzi, allora lui gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Si stampò in faccia un sorriso compiaciuto e uscì dagli spogliatoi, pronto ad affrontare il mondo.

Luke aveva detto il vero: quel pomeriggio la palestra era quasi deserta, a parte un paio di persone nella zona della boxe e, dopo circa mezz’ora, durante la quale Harry aveva continuato a guardare verso la zona dove immaginava trovarsi Alan, l’istruttore fece finalmente la sua comparsa nella sua parte di palestra.  
Harry mimò indifferenza e continuò gli allenamenti, come se nulla fosse, resistendo all’impulso di girarsi a guardare l’uomo che, lo sapeva, si stava avvicinando.  
Era ancora abbastanza lontano quando lo sentì esclamare, con voce gioviale:  
“Che mi venga un colpo! Improvviso cambio di look, Harry?”  
Harry si girò, sorridendo in maniera che sperava fosse accattivante:  
“Luke ha insistito.” Rispose a mo’ di scusa, anche se ovviamente non c’era proprio niente di cui scusarsi.  
L’uomo rise, mostrando una dentatura perfetta:  
“Dovevo immaginarlo! Quel ragazzo ha una vera fissazione per apparire sempre al meglio!” Poi, dopo un attimo in cui scrutò Harry forse un po’ troppo a lungo, aggiunse:  
“Tu però stai davvero bene così! La tua ragazza ne sarà entusiasta.”  
Harry si sentì di nuovo in uno di quei suoi momenti di grazia in cui, nonostante la paura, si sarebbe buttato nel fuoco senza pensarci. Infatti non pensò:  
“Non ce l’ho una ragazza.” Commentò con tono leggermente scocciato e l’istruttore, avvicinandosi ancora, gli diede una pacca su una spalla:  
“L’avrai. Tempo la fine della settimana, credimi!”  
Harry si girò di scatto, osservò la mano sulla sua spalla e poi il signor Jones, direttamente negli occhi:  
“Spero proprio di no. Non m’interessano le ragazze.”  
Disse serio e sentì la mano allontanarsi dalla sua spalla e ricadere lungo il fianco dell’uomo, che girò la testa di lato, un po’ troppo repentinamente.  
“Be’, allora un ragazzo. Dopotutto, se Luke ha insistito per darti una mano a cambiare look, probabilmente ne vorrà beneficiare!”  
Rispose allegro ma con una nota cupa nella voce.  
Harry si alzò, cercando di sembrare il meno impacciato possibile, e passò all’attrezzo successivo, dicendo laconico:  
“Luke non è il mio tipo ed io non sono il suo.”  
Poi Harry, con un lampo d’intuizione, si chinò a cambiare i pesi alla macchina, dando le spalle al signor Jones e sperando che questi, non visto, desse un’occhiata a quello che c’era da vedere.  
Quasi sorrise tra se, pensando che quel genere di comportamento era roba da Serpeverde, ma non se ne pentì nemmeno per un attimo.  
Quando si rialzò gli parve di vedere qualcosa negli occhi dell’istruttore, ma cercò di ignorarlo e di non farsi strani viaggi; invece ricominciò l’allenamento.  
Il signor Jones lo stava ancora guardando e, dopo un po’, come se si fosse riscosso, dichiarò con voce calma:  
“Comunque sono sicuro che il cambiamento non potrà che farti bene!” E così dicendo si girò per allontanarsi.  
Harry si maledì per un attimo e poi, facendo leva su tutto il suo coraggio, disse con voce chiara:  
“Signor Jones?”  
L’uomo si girò appena e Harry, fissandolo, aggiunse:  
“Lei è il mio tipo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se non siete tra quelli che stanno leggendo anche l'altra storia che sto postando in questo periodo ['Il premio del Mangiamorte' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425243/chapters/56143975) forse non sapete che ho un sondaggio aperto su quale sarà la prossima storia a cui mi dedicherò! Se volete votare trovate il sondaggio [QUI](https://www.facebook.com/Krystarkablog/posts/3187601157952294?__tn__=K-R) sulla mia pagina FB.
> 
> Grazie a tutti e alla prossima
> 
> Kry


End file.
